


Stardust Cabaret

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Stage Name: Kylo Amidala [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, Coming Untouched, Dancer Kylo, Dancing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Amidala, Kylo's Death Star Pasties, M/M, Sexual Content, Space Burlesque, Violence, Young Officer Hux, our boys ruthlessly working their way to the top, repressed hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben ran away from his family, his training, the path set before him for an adventure of his own.  When things don't go according to plan, he finds himself dancing at a burlesque club on Arkanis.  It isn't the adventure he was looking for, but it is one that he loves.  Hoping to work his way to the top and eventually take over the club, a wrench is thrown into the gears when a strange man visits the club and catches Ben's eye.</p>
<p>Hux is ruthlessly working his way up the hierarchy of the First Order with his eyes set on a position in High Command.  When he is sent to Arkanis, his birthplace, on a mission to meet with a mole inside the Resistance, he isn't looking to be distracted by a gorgeous man wearing very little clothing.  However, Hux can't take his eyes off the stunning Kylo Amidala as he tantalizes his audience.  Hux knows that Kylo is someone he could never have, but that doesn't mean Kylo isn't someone who can't jeopardize his next promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first part of the burlesque AU I've been yammering about on tumblr for the last week. I haven't decided if I'm going to make this a long chapter fic or break it into one-two part stories in a series, but there will be more.

Ben sat in the dressing room, applying the makeup he wore on stage. He had to be very careful that everything lined up just right to catch the lights while he performed. He hated the fake, glittering eyelashes that felt so heavy he couldn't help but give the audience that alluring half-lidded look. They had to go on last because he could barely see past them once they were on.

The pasties were the worst to put on though. He always felt like he never quite got them centered. The first time one of the Twi'lek twins suggested he wear pasties he outright refused. However, for his birthday they had bought him a pair of Death Star pasties, and he couldn't turn them down. His fascination with Darth Vader was a point of much teasing among the members of the club, but his tongue-in-cheek Imperial inspired performances were always a hit.

Ben made sure that his chest was clean before adhering a Death Star pasty to each nipple. He looked at himself before pulling on the jewel encrusted undergarments that were a staple of his performances. Many of his costumes were gifts from wealthy patrons that wanted to see him dressed tailored to their own fantasies. Ben re-purposed most those gifts to fit his routines. The club paid him well compared to what he was making before he stumbled into it, but they weren't paying enough to get him the sorts of costumes his patrons spoiled him with. Not to mention, Ben wasn't exactly easy to fit being as tall and broad as he was.

Shimmying into the obsidian thong, Ben cupped himself carefully to make sure nothing slipped out. He bounced on the balls of his feet a few times to ensure that he was secure before moving on to the demi-cup bralette. The sheer material allowed one to see the pasties beneath, and they also peeked out over the tops of the scant cups. The black corset came next, and Ben used what little control he had over the Force to tighten the laces until his waist was pleasingly cinched.

Ben was a big man. Tall and building muscle more and more the further he got from his teen years. It took constant practice to ensure that he could still move with grace on stage as his body continued to fill out. The others often laughed about how he could finally fill out the costumes the boss had tried to make him wear at the start. Ben had looked hopelessly gangly in the fancy menswear he'd first worn for performances. He hadn't really gotten a following until he stepped away from the straight laced routines.

Alyia, one of the Twi'leks, helped him into the rest of his costume. “Boss says we have some fancy visitors tonight,” she said conversationally. She was a very popular performer as well. She was graceful yet cheeky, and she pulled in the audience with each number she performed. Her vibrant blue skin was also quite alluring to many of the locals who had never had the opportunity to travel widely.

“He says that every night. He thinks this place is bigger than it is. The mayor is probably stopping by with his mistress again or something,” Ben said, watching his reflection in the mirror as Alyia did his hair for him. Her long fingers combed through the dark locks, working product into it to give it body and keep his costume from flattening it.

“He said you should be prepared to perform your new number,” she warned him.

“He knows that it's not ready,” he argued.

“He doesn't care. He wants you out there at the end of the night.”

Ben clenched his fist. He'd been working on the new routine for months, trying to perfect the mechanism at the center of it. He didn't like being rushed just to stroke his boss's ego. “I would like to see him get up there and do it,” Ben said through clenched teeth.

“I wouldn't. I do _not_ want to see what he wears under those robes,” she teased, pressing a kiss to Ben's cheek. She smiled at him in the mirror as she finished his hair for him.

“One day, I'll have the power here,” Ben told her.

“One day...but for now, we follow his orders, Ben,” she reminded him before beginning to slip into her own costume.

Ben watched her through the mirror. He wished he could so easily accept his place, but that had never been who he was. Following the rules had never been a particular skill of his, and while breaking them had definitely gotten him into plenty of trouble, he couldn't simply sit back and accept things he didn't agree with. That was how he got here after all. Why would it change just because he'd settled in one place?

Running away from Luke's Jedi training had been his first real step in becoming his own man. If his parents could so easily cat him off for his uncle to manage, then he could just as easily cast aside his uncle's stupid discipline and find his own place. Han had done it, and he'd always been quick with stories of his wild youth. Leia had been leading rebels since she was a child herself. Yet neither of them had allowed Ben any room to blaze his own path. Considering how little time they'd had for him between obligations and bickering, he should have had more freedom than he did.

Instead, he'd been a lonely child. He'd had friends and he'd liked them very much, but it wasn't the same as the support of a parent. And then when they'd finally sent him to live with Luke, it had been the ultimate betrayal. They'd washed their hands of him, not even wanting him around.

Escaping had been easy. Han may not have had a lot of time for him, but Ben had picked up plenty of skills from his father. Stealing the shuttle hadn't been a problem. Trading it for something essentially untraceable hadn't been that hard either, and then disappearing was as simple as making the jump to hyperspace.

Surviving after that had been the hard part. Ben spent five years starving as he tried to make a living the way Han had. Smuggling wasn't actually an easy business to get into. Neither was ship repair. It turned out that everyone had something to hide, and no one wanted to trust a wet-behind-the-ears kid with their secrets.

Ben was malnourished and close to giving up when he made an emergency landing on Arkanis. He'd met Maya, the boss' second in command, by accident on the street. She'd taken him in and fed him and cleaned him up. She'd let him stay three months while he got his strength back, and eventually he'd just started cleaning up then one day he'd started performing. It wasn't adventures like his parents and grandparents, but there was no small amount of intrigue that rippled through the club. Now, he could hardly think of wanting to be elsewhere, but that didn't mean he couldn't want more for himself.

Ben put down his makeup brush, and rose from the cushioned stool he'd been sitting on. He picked up his headpiece and stepped out of the dressing room, wishing Alyia good luck as he passed her.

\---

The music in the club was not something Hux would ordinarily listen to. That didn't matter though, neither did the unnatural lighting or the Twi'lek on stage wearing little more than some strips of cloth crisscrossing her body at key places. She danced around the stage on her toes, slowly unraveling the fabric much to the audience's pleasure.

Hux frowned at the ludicrous display. His contact had insisted upon meeting him here, something about it being a safe place to talk business. People from all over the galaxy frequented the club no matter their allegiance, so they wouldn't look out of place. That didn't mean Hux wouldn't feel out of place.

An uncomfortable feeling had settled in the pit of Hux's stomach since leaving his sister's home outside the city. He looked down at his clothing, most of which belonged to his sister's husband. They didn't fit properly, but they blended with the locals. Hux had been sent because he originated from Arkanis, or at least his bloodline did. He could fit in the way many of the First Order's soldiers could not, and this mission was too sensitive to leave to a simple stormtrooper.

Hux was an officer, and he came from a family very loyal to the Order. His own father was Commandant of the old Arkanis Academy before the fall of the Empire. It was in Hux's blood to serve the Order in any capacity necessary. If that included spending an evening watching tasteless entertainment then he would deal with it.

He found himself a table with a clear view of the exit and the stage. It just so happened to be very close to the stage if off to the side. He could practically touch the blue skinned Twi'lek as she undulated at the edge of the platform, receiving raucous applause from the crowd.

Hux cringed. He couldn't understand the appeal of such base performances. It wasn't even like the establishments many of the officers frequented while planetside. There were no personal dances at this club, no back rooms where, for a price, anything could happen. This was just a show, lacking any bit of class and decency.

“Can I get you something to drink, sir?” another Twi'lek woman asked him. Hux looked from her to the woman on the stage. Their skin tone and features matched perfectly. They had to be related, not that it mattered. He remembered one of the boys in the academy talking about a pair of twins he'd slept with. It had clearly been all bravado, but Hux had cringed just at the thought of it. He didn't want one distraction from his goals never mind two of them.

“Corellian Brandy,” Hux told her, looking past her at the other patrons.

“Of course, sir,” she said, bowing slightly before sashaying away from his table and back to the bar. Hux didn't allow himself to watch her go.

Instead, his eyes were drawn back to the stage, where the woman had finished her performance and the platform had gone dark. Hux blinked as heavy music began to play throughout the club. The audience went silent, and Hux slowly reached for his hip where his blaster was hidden beneath his baggy clothes.

A red glow came up on the stage, and Hux could have sworn it was a lightsaber. His suspicions were confirmed as the person on stage began to wave it in complicated patterns. The red blade arched and slashed in a brilliant display as the music began to build.

The lights came up to reveal a cloaked figuring holding the lightsaber. They wore black robes and a hooded cowl, so Hux couldn't tell if they was human or some other species. Then the figure brought their lightsaber up as though to block, and a blue laser light shined on the stage to imitate another lightsaber.

The crowd began to cheer loudly, and against his better judgment Hux's interest was piqued by the clever performance. The blue light swung around, and the figure blocked it again. The performer began to artfully fight the blue laser, arching their back and twirling across the stage. It was mesmerizing, and when the blue light cut down across the hood and cowl, the audience gasped as it fell away as though it had really been cut off.

Hux bit his lip as a mask was left in the hood's place. It was such a tease, and while a part of him understood that that was the point, Hux wanted to see this creature's face. Such proficient technique was admirable.

The fight continued, and the audience playfully called for the blue laser to strike the performer again. Hux held his tongue, but in truth he was of the same opinion even if he told himself he was more interested in the fighting. The figure raised their arms to block a heavy blow but stumbled back at the force of it. As they stumbled, the blue light swept over their stomach and their belt fell uselessly away. After a moment, their robes fell open to reveal a strong, pale body beneath them. The body was clothed in a obsidian corset and bustier as well as a jeweled undergarment which packed a distinct bulge.

Hux's mouth watered as he watched the performer coyly try to keep their robes closed as they began to fight again. The crowd cheered loudly every time their hand slipped and revealed a muscled leg or a hint of corset. Eventually, the blue light became too clever for the performer to keep their hand on their robes, and when they let go the crowd went wild.

The robes fanned out as the performer twirled, putting everything beneath the robes on display. Hux gripped the edge of the table as he watched the performer's gorgeous legs spread and stretch as they continued to fight. He tugged slightly at his collar as he watched the robes tatter and fall apart as the blue light continued to sweep over them.

As the last of the robe fell away, the performer was left in a corset, bustier and panties, stockings, and silky looking black gloves that went up to the elbow. Of course the mask was still in place, and Hux wanted to see beneath it more than anything.

Garters were attached to the bottom of the corset which held up black net stockings. As the performer twirled across the stage again, the blue light slashed at each garter, sending scraps of material flying into the audience. A woman shrieked as she caught a piece, but all eyes were on the stage as the performer came to a stop right at the center. The stockings remained high on the dancer's muscular legs as they posed without the thick robes that had covered almost every inch of skin.

Hux felt his pulse race at the vision before him. He didn't know what to do with the knowledge that this was turning him on more than any of the holofilms of officers tastefully copulating in their suites. The Order's standard issue undergarments had never stirred his desire the way the skimpy bits of fabric that covered the performer were. It was shameful of him to be reacting to this at all.

After a pause, the fight continued across the stage and over obstacles. The dancer sat in a chair, legs spread wide blocking a slash from the pale blue laser light. The audience cheered as the performer froze like that for a beat as the music lulled—body spread open for all to see.

The performer leaped out of the chair and onto a prop table, giving everyone in the audience no a good shot of their package.

Dancing across the stage once more, the performer stumbled and fell against the curtain. Their lightsaber was knocked away as they gripped the heavy red curtain, trying to cover themselves with the voluminous fabric.

Hux found himself leaning toward the edge of his seat as the performer turned slowly to face the blue light. The curtain behind them did nothing to hide their body, and they fell to their knees. Hux bit his bottom lip as they reached up toward their mask.

The whole audience was silent as the music built again while the performer disengaged their helmet and pulled it off slowly to reveal a luscious head of dark hair. Gasps went through the crowd as their face was reveal.

Hux felt his stomach twist in interest as they knelt there, dropping their helmet to the side and shaking out their long hair. Their features weren't beautiful, but they were striking. Their makeup was done in sharp geometric patterns to exaggerate their already prominent features, but in the shadows of the club it was breathtaking.

Just as Hux was beginning to think he could stare forever, the blue light slashed down one last time, and the corset burst open to reveal a smooth pale chest covered only by two black jeweled circles over their nipples. Hux felt his own gasp escape at the scene, but the lights faded out before he could completely commit it to memory.

Hux blinked as the club went dark again, and he pressed his palm against his blossoming erection. His mission objective came back to him almost immediately, and he cursed how easily he'd become distracted by a pretty body with some fancy dance moves. He told himself that if he was going to be distracted, he might as well make it with one of the rarer species the club advertised instead of a mere human. The First Order had plenty of human males to distract oneself with if they chose to. There was no reason to travel half the galaxy to find one.

Hux needed to focus. He was meeting a mole deep in the Resistance's organizational structure. They had information about where to hit to cripple the Resistance, and Hux would be the one to bring that information to the Order. It would certainly help his promotion along. He'd been promoted to Captain only recently, but it was never too soon to start working on the next step.

Hux forced himself to focus on the crowd as the next performers took the stage. This time both Twi'lek women danced inside a durasteel ring the hung above the stage, climbing on each other and posing alluringly. Hux found himself wondering what the previous performer would look like hanging in the slowly spinning ring.

Reeling himself in, Hux scanned the crowd for possible informants. Unfortunately everyone's eyes were on the stage, completely enthralled by the elegant performance. Hux was impressed by the contortions they did and by their beauty, but he wasn't nearly as distracted by them as he had been minutes earlier.

Hux sipped the drink that had been left during the previous performance, and he kept a watchful eye on the crowd that seemed to get no less rowdy during the following routines which included a droid showing the audience its wiring.

\---

Ben quickly changed outfits, tugging down the black fishnets and stepping into a sheer pair. He strode across the dressing room, using the Force to bring the crimson colored panties to him. He sat down heavily in front of the mirror and bit his lip as he peeled the pasties off his chest. He gasped as the skin pulled and was slowly released from the adhesive. He wished that there was a less irritating way of holding them in place, especially when he wore three different pairs throughout the night.

Ben looked at himself in the mirror as he cleaned away the makeup from the first routine. He'd learned rather quickly that layering the makeup for each routine on top of the previous makeup was not the way to go. So, he thoroughly cleaned away the neutral makeup from the last number.

Opening the white paint, he quickly applied the base over his entire face. It was second nature now, and he barely had to look down to see what he was reaching for as he worked.

“You really had them going,” Maya said, slinking into the dressing room. She was a Togruta with stunning red skin and white marked face. Her lekku and montrals were white and a very dark blue. She was long-limbed and as tall as he was—willowy though strong. Her features sharp enough to cut, and she had an equally sharp wit. She'd been the one to take him in when he'd arrived here, and she continued to look after him even though he was an adult himself. It was strange to have a mother figure that didn't judge his every choice.

“They're easily excited,” Ben told her, adding more paint to his skin because the sweat on his brow was making it to watery.

“It felt like more tonight,” she told him, running her long fingers through his hair. She had nails that were more like claws, and they gently scratched his scalp. Ben loved it, sighing as he put down the makeup. “I felt something out there tonight. Something rare,” she whispered in his ear, pulling his hair back to start braiding it.

“I'm sure it was nothing,” Ben deflected. Maya was strong with the Force. She never mentioned it in front of the other performers and certainly not in front of their boss, but she told Ben. She could sense his connection to the Force as soon as he stepped foot inside the club. Often it was frustrating because she was much more advanced than he was, and while she tried to help him learn, he had difficulty doing more than very simple tricks with it.

“Don't be contrary,” she chastised, taking the makeup from him and beginning to apply the red highlights over his cheeks and upper lip. Ben grunted, knowing better than to move while she was applying makeup.

“You know I once saw the Queen of Naboo when I was a child. She was so beautiful...”

“I don't want to know,” Ben said.

“Why? What's the harm in knowing what a wonderful woman she was? You've taken her name. The least you can do is honor her memory by learning her history,” she told him, getting the makeup just right for him.

“I don't want anything to do with the past,” Ben told her.

“You can't run forever, Ben. Sooner or later, it all catches up with us. But for tonight, enjoy yourself. There is a handsome man near the front who seemed very taken with you. Not much older than you,” she suggested.

“They're all the same. They just want Kylo Amidala,” Ben told her sullenly.

“Shh. You always hide Ben so deeply. How can they want a man they never meet.”

“They wouldn't want me anyway. No one—”

“None of that, Ben. I won't have you talk about yourself like that, not when I see so much potential in you. Now, go out there and let yourself have some fun. No one is going to demand a refund if you smile. All the others are having fun out there, and I remember when you did too,” she said, kissing the braids she made on the top of his head so they could put on his headpiece.

Ben sighed. Of course, she would see through his shields. He'd never been able to hide anything from her, and while he'd hated that where Leia was concerned he didn't mind Maya's constant watch.

“Don't forget to look for the man in the corner. Quite the specimen of Arkanis' finer bloodlines,” she told him, pulling him out of his seat and helping him dress with all the care of a mother. When he was ready to perform, she left him to his own preparations.

Ben just sat at the mirror, staring at his own reflection wondering if anyone could find beauty in him when he wasn't Kylo Amidala.

\---

A tall figure passed through the crowd as the lights went down again. Hux fingered the blaster at his hip, but he relaxed when the woman slipped into the seat beside him and whispered the proper phrase in his ear.

Hux raised his hand to catch the waitress' attention, and he ordered two Corellian brandies this time. The woman who sat beside him was shrewd looking and clearly a Togruta, which was uncommon on Arkanis. She eyeballed the crowd as she waited for her drink, in no hurry to get down to business.

“The twins are incredible. I saw them in a show on Coruscant and knew we had to bring them here. I've seen few so talented,” the woman said, clapping as another performer took the stage. This one seemed much more upbeat with a musical number they practically bounced to. Hux watched in surprise as the creature jumped up and down twirling the tassels connected to their nipples...all four of them.

The crowd loved it, and even Hux had trouble looking away as she raised one arm and the two tassels on that side began to twirl, then she did the same with the other side.

“I...” Hux stopped, having never seen such a display in his life. This was not the sort of entertainment one experienced at the Academy. Sure, there were places one could get illicit materials like dirty holofilms, but on a star destroyer there were not many opportunities to see shows such as this. Certainly no officers of the Order would partake, and anyone brought onto the ship tended to be brought to the Academy for training instead of entertainment. Not that the junior officers didn't have some fun with new recruits.

“Never been to a show like this?” his informant asked, smiling sharply.

Hux would never admit that his practical knowledge of such customs was limited at best. He had visited his sister only once since she came back to Arkanis to marry. The wedding hadn't been to Hux's tastes, so he hadn't felt much of a need to explore any of the planet's other customs. Now though, he realized that while he looked like a citizen of Arkanis, he truly knew too little of his home to be of use to such a delicate mission.

“I have never been fond of watching while individuals willingly throw their dignity away,” Hux told her sharply.

“No, the Order prefers to take that dignity forcefully,” she retorted, keeping her grin firmly in place.

“Careful with your barbs,” Hux warned, keeping his fingers from his blaster so as not to alert her as to where he kept it. Though he itched to teach her how such a comment would be met within the Order.

“You're going to alert people of your presence if you can't remain calm, Captain. Remember, you're on a planet that belongs to the New Republic now. I wonder what they'd do with a man like you if they got their hands on you,” she whispered in his ear, stroking the shell of it with her long nails. “Actually, we have a few interrogation routines the girls do for special performances, so I might have an idea.”

“Are you threatening me?” Hux asked, trying not to withdraw from her touch even though it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

“I don't like to be disrespected in my own home, Captain. I've given more years to this cause than you've been breathing, and I will not be talked down to by as child with big ideas. Emperor is it?” she asked, running those sharp nails over his forehead and temple. “I was alive to see what happened to the last one so bold as to claim such a title.”

Suddenly, Hux was aware that the pain in his head wasn't just from the loud music and smokey atmosphere. “Get out,” he hissed, putting up every mental block he could. His father had dealt with Force users for years, and had taught him how to defend against such attacks. However, there was little one could do if the user was particularly skilled.

“Things to hide?”

“It is rude, and we have things to discuss,” Hux insisted.

She smiled at him like a predator that realized its prey was trapped. Hux wasn't sure he wasn't trapped, but he had to press forward. The First Order needed this information. _Hux_ needed this information.

The pain in his head receded as she looked away from him. She clicked her long nails on the table as she watched the stage. “Watch the show, Captain. It contains all the answers you seek,” she said without looking back at him.

Hux held his tongue. It would do no good to question her, and make himself look even more ignorant. He was starting to believe this whole mission was a setup.

“Please give our next performer a warm welcome. All the way from the Galactic Senate, we present to you Kylo Amidala,” the MC announced, and the crowd began to cheer loudly once again.

“Is nothing sacred here? Even your own Senate? Your own heroes?” Hux asked, watching the lights begin to stream around the room in an array of colors.

“Nothing should be taken too seriously, Captain, especially not the government,” she said, giving him yet another smile that implied she was insulting him to his face.

“What a peculiar custom,” Hux sighed. However, as the lights finally came to focus on the stage, he knew immediately which performer it was even though they were almost as covered as during their previous number. The harsh white paint did nothing to hide their prominent nose and lips.

Hux couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to as the lights shined over the intricate crimson robes. He'd only seen holovids of the old senate's extravagance, but seeing this in person was shocking. Layers and layers of thick fabric went into the robes. Beautiful patterns were sewn into it, and they hung perfectly from the performer's broad shoulders. The headpiece they wore was enormous, coming out from the top of the head was a wig that split into two sections that stretched out over the sides of the head almost like horns. From them two crimson charms hung, each painted with beautiful designs. It was breathtaking and overwhelming on such a tall person.

“This is Kylo Amidala's signature performance. He built the pod himself just for this routine,” the Togruta said. She placed her thumb and forefinger to her lips and whistled loudly as Kylo stood tall. Kylo glanced in their direction, his eyes locking on Hux, and couldn't look away. It was like staring into a star, blinding but hard to turn away from. There was so much power there...

Hux's eyes dropped to the apparatus Kylo was standing in just as the music began to play. Hux gasped as the pod lifted off the stage. Kylo lifted his arms as the pod rose, and the crowd cheered excitedly.

“Would you believe he's incredibly shy about his looks?” she asked Hux, as Kylo began to move his hips to the music.

“I can't imagine that, no,” Hux replied, too mesmerized by the seductive sway of the performer's whole body even with layers of clothing over it.

“The attraction of this show is that everything is accepted and revered, Captain. The gross and ghastly are beautiful here. There is no Republic or Order to police what is acceptable, and so they come from far across the galaxy for a little piece of freedom. To laugh and be aroused without fear. Even the shy feel powerful here,” she told him.

“And this has anything to do with me?” Hux asked, watching the performer roll his shoulders until the outer robe slipped down to his elbows. He crooked his arms then, not letting it fall further, and he swayed his hips and bent forward with a beguiling look.

“A man like you, obsessed with power. Obsessed with always reaching ahead to the next step in your ultimate plan. This should mean everything to you. It's the tease, Captain. Always wanting more. Always wanting to see what's under that next layer, but being forced to enjoy the moment,” she told him.

Hux was focused on the stage as the robe finally fell to the ground. Kylo gave a showy kick and flipped it out of the pod onto the stage. Beneath the outer robe was a crimson dress with a long golden bib piece. The accordion pleating in the gown caught the air as Kylo began to twirl, raising his gloved arms and lowering them pleasingly as he moved. The pod took flight and rose over the crowd, and Hux quickly realized that the bottom of the pod was transparasteel, allowing the audience to look right up Kylo's skirts as he spun.

Hux felt color rise to his cheeks as he craned his neck to glimpse beneath the hovering pod. However, just as the pod approached their table, Kylo stopped spinning and clapped his hands down on the skirts, peaking coyly over the side of the pod. Hux blushed deeper at being caught and denied.

His companion laughed at his discomfort, but then Kylo's pod rose directly over their table and he raised his skirts just for them. Hux knew his cheeks were the same color as Kylo's skirts, but the view was worth it. For only a moment, he could see straight up those long, muscled legs. Kylo wore sleek red heels that kept his leg muscles perfectly taut. And higher at the peak of his legs, Hux glimpsed red and gold panties that did little to hide the size of Kylo.

“He likes you,” she said as, once again, Kylo covered himself and hovered back toward the stage.

“He is taunting me.”

“Of course, he is.” She laughed, pointing to the stage where Kylo floated again.

Slowly, he raised one arm to a tie at the top of his gown. With gloved fingers, he made a show of playing with the tie. However, instead of untying it, he raised his fingers to his lips. He nipped the tips of his fingers and tugged his hand back just a little. Then he tugged again, pulling the glove off further. Finally, one last tug left the glove hanging from between his lips as his fingers were freed. He picked the glove from his mouth and twirled it a few times before throwing it over his shoulder.

Hux watched as he did the same with the other glove before returning to the tie on the gown. He played with it again, tugging gently at it without completely untying it. Then he tugged it apart, but caught the front of the dress before it could reveal any of his chest.

Kylo began to hover about the room again, giving people quick glimpses of what was beneath before moving on. Hux bit his lip as Kylo looked at their table. He hovered in their direction with a cunning look on his painted face. When he reached them, instead of showing them a peek, he leaned over the edge of the pod.

Hux gulped as Kylo beckoned him to stand. He didn't comply at first, not in the mood to be made fun of again, but his companion elbowed him. “If Kylo asks you to, you do it,” she said.

Hux rose from his seat as Kylo knelt in the pod to be at his level. Kylo leaned his right shoulder forward where the second tie was still fastened. Hux lifted his hand to it and carefully pulled the golden string until it gave way. Kylo's eyes never left his as he let the top fall away, baring himself to Hux. However, Hux was too mesmerized by Kylo's emotional eyes to look down at his body.

Before Hux could tear his gaze away, Kylo rose and revealed himself to the crowd. They cheered as he moved toward the stage again, untying his skirts as he went and swaying his hips until they fell away.

As he hovered over the stage, Hux got a good look at the outfit beneath. Kylo wore red and gold tassels and a matching set of panties that also had tassels at the sides. Hux was expecting the lights to cut again as they had done on Kylo's first number, but then Kylo began to bounce up and down.

Hux's mouth fell open as the tassels began to bounce then twirl as Kylo raised his arms above his head. His large pecs bounced with the movement, and the tassels spun quickly.

The crowd was in a roar as Kylo lowered his arms behind his back, and the tassels began to twirl in the opposite direction. It was ridiculous, but Hux couldn't look away. That is until he happened to glance down, and he saw the way the bulge in Kylo's panties bounced with the rest of him.

Hux's mouth went absolutely dry as he watched the mesh panties barely hide what was beneath them and strain to hold Kylo in place with each bounce. Kylo moved to one side of the stage shaking his chest and causing the crowd to go wild, and then he did the same with the other side.

Finally, he returned to the center and the lights dimmed slowly. Kylo reached down as the lights lowered, giving the audience one last coy look before pulling the ties at the sides of his panties. For almost all of the audience, the podium part of the pod blocked Kylo's crotch, but Hux was all the way to the side of the stage, and he gasped as Kylo's cock hung free from the panties. The lights went dark, but Hux still stared. The man was _large_ , just like the rest of him.

“Quite the showman, isn't he?” she asked as the intermission was announced. Hux was too shocked to notice the double entendre.

“Yes,” Hux agreed, finally looking away. He knew he should be ashamed of such a wanton display, but the atmosphere here was so uninhibited. All he felt was a burning need for more.

“I cannot stay,” she told him, rising from her seat.

“What about my information?” Hux demanded.

“After the show. Find me backstage. I have the data you need,” she whispered in his ear, once again playing with the shell of it.

Hux sighed. It wasn't ideal. The faster he could leave and get back to his ship, the better. However, his informant didn't seem the type of woman to rush. So, he tried to relax and enjoy the show. Every act was unique and interesting. Hux just couldn't tear his mind away from Kylo Amidala.

\---

Ben tried to steady his breathing. He gripped himself tightly to bring down the swelling in his cock, but it had other ideas. Focusing, he tried to will it down, so he had time to prepare his final act. It was still being tweaked, and he was nervous to perform it for an audience without being certain it would work.

More nerve wrecking was the man who had been seated with Maya. She'd been right. Ben had felt something different about him. He seemed so in control, but Ben had seen the way he reacted when he pulled the cord. He'd been so turned on, that even Ben couldn't help feeling it. But he hadn't been looking at Ben's body when he pulled the cord. He'd stared right into his eyes as though he couldn't look away. Ben wondered what he'd seen that was so mesmerizing.

Just the thought of that sent Ben into an even worse state of arousal. He gritted his teeth. He was supposed to be a professional, and one man was undoing him just because he seemed to come completely undone at the sight of Kylo. Ben sighed. People came undone at the sight of him every night. He didn't know what it was about this man that was so intriguing.

Ben pulled on a pair of loose pants, deciding that checking his apparatus was more important than his cock. He went to the holding area, and examined the sleek machine. He checked all of the wires and cords. Other performers hurried past him. Several group numbers followed the intermission, and it was always chaos backstage especially when the droids rolled through for their group number.

Ben sat down on the floor beside the apparatus. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, but no one would notice, not that they could see him back there anyway. He ran his fingers over the delicate details. Building the piece had reminded him of his childhood when Han had had the time and desire to teach him how to build and wire things. It was never pretty, but it was always functional.

This though, this was both beautiful and functional...if it did in fact work. Ben ran his fingers along the sleek lines and let himself feel a moment of pride before it was revealed to the audience. It was still pure now, untainted by the audience's reaction.

Ben sighed. This was not what he envisioned when he ran away. He'd wanted an adventure like his father always seemed to be a part of. He wanted to get away from the heavy expectations of others, but now more than ever he was fulfilling what others wanted from him.

“Ben, get dressed. You're on in ten,” Maya scolded, finding him easily. She reminded him of the trials of growing up around a Force sensitive mother. He could never hide from her. She was always there to correct his behavior.

Ben stood up, going back to the dressing room and leaving the prop for the crew to handle. He was nervous that he'd be found wanting even though the crowd was very enthusiastic tonight. He opened his wardrobe and removed his outfit, remembering the man's gaze and sustaining himself with it.

\---

Hux swirled the brandy around in his glass. He tried not to think about the possibility of returning empty handed. The High Command would not take such a display of ineptitude very well. Giving such a mission to such an fairly untested officer was unheard of, but yet they had entrusted it to Hux. Hux couldn't fail them.

He hadn't been prepared to come into contact with a Force user. That complicated everything. There was the possibility that she was here to extract information from him and give him misinformation. This could all turn on its head in the blink of an eye, and if it did it would certainly be better for Hux if he died in the confrontation than to face the discipline of the Order.

Hux balled his hands into fists. He wouldn't fail. Failure had never been an option in the Academy, and it certainly wasn't an option now with so much more on the line.

“Tonight, we are honored to have such an important guest among us. And especially for the Vice Chancellor of the New Galactic Senate, Kylo Amidala will give you all an as yet unseen performance,” the announcer proclaimed. The crowd cheered loudly at this announcement, but Hux frowned.

Hux looked up from his drink, eyes going straight to the spotlight on the Vice Chancellor who waved sedately at the other guests. This was an interesting development. Hux studied the man's face for a moment before turning back to the stage. He filed the information away. He never forgot a face, and he wasn't about to forget the face of the second most powerful man in the New Republic's Senate.

Hux didn't realize he was holding his breath until the lights came up to reveal Kylo standing in the center of the stage in an old Academy uniform from before the Arkanis Academy was run off the planet. The uniform had been tailored to Kylo though. It was covered in jewels and the jacket fit far closer to his body than would be practical for a soldier. The regulation boots were replaced with thigh high, heeled boots. The cadet's cap was tipped jauntily to the side. The blaster at his hip was a prop, and the riding crop had no place in the uniform at all.

It was an abomination, and a part of Hux was outraged that his father's legacy was being made into bawdy entertainment. However, Kylo looked damn good in the uniform that Hux had spent the better part of his life keeping in perfect order. Behind him was a replica of a Star Destroyer much like the ship that Hux hoped to command in a few years.

The music was all brass and militaristic—might in every note. Kylo started by marching to the front of the stage but when he got to the edge, he cracked the crop down onto the stage and stomped his booted foot forward. Hux could see the harsh red on Kylo's lips and the exaggerated lashes. It was all over the top and clearly poking fun at the Order and its predecessor.

Hux gasped as Kylo brought the crop between his own legs and thrust his hips back and forth in one of the dirtiest displays Hux had ever seen. He moved to the music, and the bulge at the front of his uniform pants rubbed against the crop. Then Kylo lowered his body to a squat before rising back up, completely steady in the towering heels. He removed the crop from between his legs and slapped it down on his own ass.

Hux dropped his hand beneath the table, pressing the heel of his palm against his straining erection. He couldn't think about any mission objectives when this man was performing. If he was the Resistance's secret weapon, then Hux was done for. If he was double-crossed and murdered here, the entire galaxy would know a budding officer of the First Order died with an erection for a dancer in a obscene club.

Kylo stomped across the stage slapping his crop down near the audience when he chose to, riling up the audience even more. He ran the tip of it up the throat of one patron, and he actually fainted into a friend's arms. It was as though everyone was under this man's power.

The crop was placed between Kylo's teeth as he fingered the top button of his uniform. Hux wanted to take the crop from him and really show him how to use it...not that Hux had ever used one. He was much better acquainted with the blaster than the crop. Kylo continued to tease the crowd as he unbuttoned the jacket slowly.

Finally, Kylo pulled the jacket open completely to reveal a pair of regulation suspenders that had been bedecked with gems. They were taut over a shimmering satin corset that only went as high as Kylo's chest which was covered only in another set of pasties. This set had the Imperial Academy's insignia on them, and Hux felt the insult deeply in his heart. This went against everything he learned in the Academy. Kylo might as well spit at Hux's feet for how this routine portrayed everything Hux stood for...and yet, he couldn't look away.

Kylo hooked the jacket over his finger and flipped it over his shoulder before pulling the crop from his teeth. He marched across the stage again swaying his hips seductively. Hux bit his lip when he realized the suspenders were not clipped to his pants but beneath them, and sure enough after Kylo dropped the jacket, he gripped the front of his pants. They pulled away smoothly to reveal a glimmering pair of tiny shorts with the insignia over his sizable crotch. The suspenders were connected to these shorts which didn't even come close to the thigh high boots that went up quite far.

Still wearing the cap and holding the crop, Kylo walked to the edge of the stage. He ran the crop from his boot all the way up his body which drove the audience wild. He licked the shaft of the crop as he brought it to his face, and Hux nearly expired on the spot. He felt his own cock leaking at the sight of it. His heart was beating too fast, and he felt the flush of arousal all over his body.

When Kylo turned to walk back to toward the model of the star destroyer, the audience got an eyeful of the almost completely backless shorts. They looked like someone had shredded them, exposing almost all of Kylo's supple ass. Hux had to stop himself from reaching into his pants to touch himself as his cock twitched.

Kylo actually looked over his shoulder at Hux's table right before he got to the ship, and blew a kiss over his shoulder at Hux. In a moment of sheer horror, Hux felt his testicles tighten of their own volition and a sudden burst of warmth spread through his regulation underwear. Hux's mouth fell open, and Kylo continued to maintain eye contact as he ran his fingers over the edge of the ship while biting his bottom lip. Hux felt his cock give another small pulse as a Kylo bent over the ship to expose his beautiful ass.

Never in his life had Hux made such a juvenile mess of himself. Such behavior was not tolerated at the Academy. Uniforms were to be respected down to the skin, and ejaculating in them would be just as harshly dealt with as if one had lost control of their bladder or bowels. Control in all things, even desire. If one couldn't control their basic urges, they could not control troops.

Hux felt hot shame as he was forced to sit in his sticky underwear as Kylo continued to dance. His situation was even more distressful because he had to find his informant again when this was finish...and he was wearing his brother-in-law's pants without access to any cleaning facilities.

Kylo caught Hux's attention again as he walked around the back of the model, and Hux tilted his head as he watched Kylo mount it. His long legs straddled the ship, and he arched back to pose for the audience. He leaned forward and went up onto his hands and knees and kicked his boots back and forth.

When he came to a seated position the ship began to move. It rocked forward and back as he spun slowly. Kylo posed seductively on it as it moved, and Hux knew he wouldn't soon forget the sight of Kylo stretched out on a star destroyer with his legs up in the air and spread in a wide V like he was ready to be taken. His eyes found Hux's as the model turned in the direction of Hux's table, and if Hux wasn't a man approaching thirty years of age he may have lost it in his trousers all over again.

Hux closed his eyes tightly as the lights went down as Kylo aimed his blaster at the audience, firing a burst of glitter into the air. He reminded himself that he was on a mission, but all he could see painted against his eyelids was Kylo's body. Still, Hux slipped away as the performers took their bows. It was uncomfortable to walk, but thankfully the oversized sweater he wore hung low enough to cover his shame. Discomfort was something he could deal with, utter humiliation was another story.

He easily slipped backstage without being noticed and quickly found the Togruta woman who was waiting near the dressing rooms. She led him to a room at the end of the hall and pulled him inside.

“As you know by now, the Vice Chancellor is here on Arkanis. He arrived three days ago, and he leaves tomorrow. He is here to receive important documents left behind when the Imperials fled. Plans that the Empire never completed,” she told him, walking further into the dimly lit office. “Information is scant, but I believe the plans contain maps to resources that the Resistance plans to use.”

Hux kept his calm as she spoke. She rummaged through a drawer of pasties and other costume pieces. When she stepped back she had a data chip that she tucked into his pocket as she pulled him in and kissed his neck and collar. She ran her fingers through his hair roughly, completely ruining the effort he'd put into keeping it slicked back. “This has Vice Chancellor's itinerary. He won't obtain the parcel until he is about to leave the planet. Don't fail,” she whispered.

“And don't forget if anyone sees you, you're just one of my conquests, Captain,” she told him with a wink as she pulled back. Hux didn't need her to muss him up very much. He knew that he still had to be flushed from his unfortunate reaction to Kylo's performance, and his pants were in a state. It wouldn't be much of a leap at all to believe he was here for sex, though if anyone actually knew him they wouldn't believe it for a second.

Hux looked at himself in disgust. He'd never in his life looked so disheveled. It was an affront to everything he stood for, but he allowed it. He wasn't Captain Hux of the First Order tonight. He was just a man looking for a little entertainment, and he'd just gotten what he needed.

“The Order thanks you for your continued service,” Hux told her, still not knowing her name but knowing that was for the best. She only knew his rank after all. He was glad no names were exchanged because he didn't want her to know he still had family on the planet.

She nodded at him solemnly. Gone was her sly attitude from within the club, now she was all about business. “Be discreet, Captain. I am not ready to give this lie up because you can't keep a hold of yourself,” she dismissed him with a pointed look.

Hux bristled, but he nodded. She was right. He needed to keep tight control if he was to get the parcel from the Vice Chancellor without raising unwanted questions. He slipped out of her office and back into the hall. He glanced back toward the club, but decided the back exit would be more discreet.

As he glanced over his shoulder one last time, he saw Kylo come around the corner. Hux froze as Kylo walked with purpose, still wearing the thigh high boots and skimpy bottoms from his last routine of the night. “I don't do private shows,” Kylo said firmly as he walked. A much smaller man followed behind him, but Hux didn't pay him any mind.

Hux could see lipstick marks scattered across Kylo's cheek and chest, and he felt his heart skip as he realized he could never actually be able to hold such a man's interest. He was all restraint while Kylo was indulgence. Someone like him would never find anything interesting in Hux. Hux shouldn't care. He shouldn't want someone like Kylo either. He couldn't get his legs to move though. He was jolted when Kylo looked up from the floor, catching Hux's eyes. He looked shocked to see Hux, but then his eyes narrowed and his lips flattened into a grim line. He clearly wasn't pleased to see Hux back here. Why would he be? Hux was just someone he teased in the audience. He probably did it to someone different every night.

Hux turned away then. He couldn't afford to be delayed with questions. He needed to get back to his sister's home and go through what he had and create a plan. So, he slipped away before anyone could question him. He could feel Kylo's eyes on him as he went, but he held himself together calling on the training that Kylo just mocked. Hux reminded himself that this sort of place went against everything the First Order stood for.

\---

“The Vice Chancellor would like a private show,” Logan said as Ben stepped off the stage after the curtain call.

“No,” Ben told the owner of the club. Ben danced. He teased the audience and created incredible set pieces to wow them with. He did not perform private shows for rich senators who went by the assumption that they could do anything they wanted for a price. Ben didn't get pawed at. None of the performers did. He wasn't about to change the rules for the Vice Chancellor, a man he was certain knew his mother. A man who, if he wasn't as stupid as he was horny, could easily ruin everything Ben had worked so hard for.

“Ben, this isn't some crime lord or First Order officer who's going to rough you up. This is the _Vice Chancellor_...”

“He'll be worse then. They always are. They think they're righteous, and that allows them to do deplorable things. Tell him I rolled my ankle.”

Logan couldn't keep up with his long strides—only made longer by the five inch heels he wore—and he fell several steps behind as Ben powered toward his dressing room. He wanted to be alone to process his thoughts. He was still feeling off balance from that man in the audience. When he'd looked over his shoulder at him and blew him that kiss, he could have sworn he saw a look of unadulterated pleasure cross his face. He could have sworn he felt it.

“Ben!” Logan said impatiently.

“I don't do private shows,” Ben retorted sharply as he rounded the corner to the hall his dressing room was in. Something made him look up from where he was determinedly glaring at the floor. Ben almost stopped in his tracks as he saw the red haired man from the audience. He was even more stunning in the bright lights back stage. He had pale skin and sharp cheekbones. His hair was a shade of red Ben had never seen before, and he wanted to run his fingers through it.

Ben came up short when he got a good look at the state of him as he stepped out of Maya's private office. Something deep in Ben's chest clenched as he took in the mussed up hair, lipstick marks, and disheveled appearance. He felt his arousal die and betrayed replace it as the man stared at him for a long moment. It wasn't his place to feel betrayal, but he felt it anyway. The man's eyes had been so different, but his heart was just the same. He came here to take just like many of the patrons, the ones Ben avoided.

Ben narrowed his eyes. He was a fool for listening to Maya's words and thinking they would apply to him. Maybe there had been something different tonight, but that didn't change anything. He had to make his own changes.

“Fine, but if he touches me I will break his fingers one by one,” Ben told Logan as the stranger slipped away.

“Thank you, Ben. I will make it up to you,” the owner promised him.

“I want claim in the club,” Ben told him outright.

“What?”

“I want a portion of the club like Maya has. I'm your biggest act. I want a share,” Ben told him.

Logan gulped. “We'll discuss it after tonight.”

“My father always taught me never to take a job without seeing the payoff up front. Either I get my share, or _you_ can go dance for the Vice Chancellor,” Ben said, towering over the short man.

“Fine.”

“An even share.”

Logan looked irritated now. “ _An even share_ ,” he agreed through gritted teeth.

Ben gave him a false smile. “Tell the Vice Chancellor to make himself comfortable, and I will be out when I am dressed,” Ben said, turning and disappearing into his dressing room.

He punched the wall as soon as he was inside. His mother would have scolded him for making such a bold move without considering the consequences, but Ben didn't think rationally when he was angry. He couldn't even say why he was so angry that the handsome stranger had been interested in Maya instead. Many before him had been too, but Ben had never felt jealousy because of it.

His eyes though. Those icy eyes had been so intent on staring into his own. Ben punched the wall again, unable to get that particular shade of blue out of his mind. He flexed his hand, looking down at his bleeding knuckles. He hoped the Vice Chancellor didn't mind a little blood.

Taking a steadying breath, Ben walked over to the wardrobe and considered his options. He had to dazzle the Senator if he wanted Logan to honor their deal. He may not like the Vice Chancellor, but he was Ben's ticket to a better position. Ben wasn't about to mess that up.

With that in mind, he removed a particular outfit from the closet and set about preparing himself for what he knew would be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's final act with the star destroyer is inspired by Dita Von Teese's mechanical bull routine. If you search it in google you can watch part of it on youtube or vimeo.
> 
> I'm also jinxedambitions on tumblr. Come talk to me about burlesque dancer Kylo!


End file.
